Comforting Call
by JasmineRaven
Summary: "You're a good kid, Wanda. Someday, the world will see you. I mean really see you, for who you are. You've just got to hang in there." Set during Captain America Civil War.
**Comforting Call**

Clint slumped onto the couch. Breathing a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes for a moment. With the children all asleep, a peaceful silence hung in the air. Even the sounds of the dripping tap he needed to repair seemed to cease for this one evening, giving him almost complete quiet. But it never took long for the silence to transition from peaceful to strange and uncomfortable. As exhausted as he was, and as much as he enjoyed the peace, it made him restless. Blindly, Clint reached out and attempted to grab the television remote off the coffee table, without opening his eyes or shifting his body.

"So, you can save the world from aliens and killer robots, but grabbing the remote is such a dreadful struggle," joked Laura, as she picked up the remote and handed it to him.

"I've been running after the kids all day," groaned Clint, pointing the remote at the television and switching it on. "That's tiring stuff."

Laura just laughed. "That's what I do everyday." She stood behind the couch, leaning against it, with her arms resting on top. "Why do you want watch this rubbish anyway? It's never good news." She pointed at the news reporter on the television, who was rambling on about one of the many problems in the world.

"Just because I retired, doesn't mean I no longer have an interest in world problems," he explained. "And I like the background noise of the TV. It helps me sleep."

 _"The Avengers may be facing some trouble after an incident in Lagos."_

The news reporter's words jolted Clint out of his half-sleeping state instantly. He grabbed the remote and quickly turned up the volume.

 _"It seems the Avengers may have caused more harm than good. Their attempt to save the citizens led to several deaths, most thanks to the powered person Wanda Maximoff."_

Clint sat up and leant forward, fully engrossed in action on the screen. The video footage showed a fiery ball, contained by intertwining red light, being forced into the air. He watched it erupt into an explosion, destroying nearly the full level of a building.

 _"Authorities have not called for Wanda Maximoff's arrest, but this incident has only added to the world growing mistrust in the Avengers, and leaves many questioning whether we should allow powered people to operate on their own accord."_

oOo

Wanda lay cocooned in her bed. She tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position so she could drift off and forget momentarily about the day's events. Giving up, reached across to her bedside table and grabbed her laptop. Usually, Wanda would have used her powers to grab items she needed, but now she was hesitant. _I can't risk it,_ she thought _. I can risk damaging anything, or anyone else._

She pulled herself up into a sitting position and switched on the laptop, the sudden brightness of the screen causing her to squint. A notification flashed across the screen, informing her of an incoming video message through the Avengers private communication system from an unidentified caller. Knowing exactly who it would, she smiled and immediately clicked to answer the call.

Clint's face appeared on the screen within seconds. He appeared to be sitting on the couch in his dimly lit living room. "Hey Wanda," he greeted her with a smile. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, don't worry," she said, leaning over to switch on her lamp so Clint could actually see her face. "I doubt I'll get much sleep tonight. Too much on my mind."

There was a momentary pause from Clint's end of the call. "So, I... uh... I saw the news," he began, evidently unsure of what to say next.

"I think the whole world did," Wanda replied solemnly, looking down in embarrassment.

"You think it's your fault, don't you?"

Wanda gnawed at her lip anxiously. She dreaded the idea of making a big deal over the situation. _Come on, Wanda_ , she attempted to encourage herself. _You're an Avenger! You've got to be strong and brave about this_. But, as soon as she opened her mouth to reply, the tears began to flow. "It is my fault, Clint. Don't you dare tell me it isn't," she sobbed, hot tears streaming down her face. "You saw the news. You saw what I did. They're right. I'm a monster."

Clint took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine, it is your fault, but it's not solely your fault. Sometimes, unexpected things happen and we have to make a quick decision, and that decision doesn't always go according to plan. Accidents happen, Wanda. You've just go to learn from them."

"But I killed all those people," Wanda said shakily between sobs.

"People would've died either way. They always do. That's what happens when bad guys do their thing, even though we step in to try and stop them," Clint explained. "It just hurts us the most because we have consciences."

Wanda breathed deeply, trying calm herself down, but it was useless. The tears only flowed heavier, pouring like rain. Her chest and throat ached from attempting to suppress her crying, or at the very least quieten it. "I can't do this anymore, Clint. I thought I could handle it, but I can't. I can't be here anymore."

"Wanda," Clint said in calmly tone that made her stop for a moment and listen intently. "You know you said the same thing after your brother died. You said you'd never cope, that it was the hardest thing you'd ever have to deal with. But you did deal with it, Wanda. It hurt you, but it didn't kill you. If anything, it made you stronger. Now, look at you. You're an Avenger! Who cares if the world's not proud of you. I'm proud of you, and I know Pietro would be too." He paused for a moment. "You're a good kid, Wanda. Someday, the world will see you. I mean really see you, for who you are. You've just got to hang in there."

Wanda felt tears trickle slowly down her cheeks. This time, they weren't tears of self-pity. Clint's words had touched her deeply; they'd given a swell of warmth to all the cold feelings she held inside of her. She felt safe and comforted, the way Pietro had always made her feel. In some ways, Clint had taken over the responsibility of brother in her life. Whether he did it because he felt obliged to, or because his natural caring instinct drew him to, didn't matter to her at all. It made her feel loved and protected. That's all she really wanted. "Thank you," she said softly.

"No problem," Clint said with a smile. "Hey, listen, if it ever gets too much for you there, and you need a quiet place to get away from it all for a while, you're more than welcome here. Laura and the kids won't mind at all."

At last, a smile broke out across Wanda's face. "I can't thank you enough."

"Then don't," Clint replied. "There's no need to. Now, get some sleep, kid. Goodnight."

"You look like you could use some sleep too, old man," Wanda laughed. "Goodnight."


End file.
